pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Look
| Recorded = 1988 at EMI Studios, Stockholm, Sweden | Genre = Pop rock | Length = 3:57 | Label = EMI | Writer = Per Gessle | Producer = Clarence Öfwerman | Last single = "Chances" (1988) | This single = "The Look" (1989) | Next single = "Dangerous" (1989) | Misc = }} }} "The Look" is a song by the Swedish pop duo Roxette. It was released in early 1989 as the fourth single from their second studio album, Look Sharp! (1988). It became an international hit, and was one of the most successful singles of 1989. It topped the charts in 25 countries, and was the first of their four number ones on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Background The duo released their second album Look Sharp! in October 1988. It was an immediate commercial success in their home country, spending seven weeks at number one on the Swedish Albums Chart. The album's first two Swedish singles, "Dressed for Success" and "Listen to Your Heart", both became top three hits there; while another song, "Chances", was released in Germany, Italy and France. When "The Look" was about to be released in Sweden as the fourth single, an American exchange student named Dean Cushman returned from Sweden and urged his local Top 40 radio station KDWB in Minneapolis to play the song. It quickly became popular, and the station began distributing the track to their sister radio operations. EMI America had previously rejected the duo as unsuitable for the American market, and Roxette did not have a recording contract there. "The Look" had already entered the top fifty of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 before the duo began official promotion. It would go on to peak at number one eight weeks later. According to Gessle, the lyrics of the first two verses were guide lyrics. "Walking like a man, hitting like a hammer"... the first two verses are guide lyrics, words just scribbled down to have something to sing. Couldn't come up with anything better, so we kept them. Everybody gets lucky sometimes... —Per Gessle Formats and track listings All songs written and composed by Per Gessle. * 7" single (Sweden 136336 · UK EM87 · US B-50190) * Cassette (UK TCEM87 · US 4JM-50190) # "The Look" – 3:56 # "Silver Blue" (Demo) – 4:05 * EU 12" single (Sweden 1363336 · UK 12EM87) # "The Look" (Head Drum Mix) – 7:16 # "The Look" (7" Version) – 3:56 # "Silver Blue" (Demo) – 4:05 * US 12" single (V-56133) # "The Look" (Visible Mix) – 6:03 # "The Look" (Power Radio Mix) – 4:09 # "The Look" (Big Red Mix) – 7:33 # "The Look" (Invisible dub) – 5:11 # "Silver Blue" (Demo) – 4:00 * CD single (Sweden 1363332 · UK CDEM87) # "The Look" (Head Drum Mix) – 7:22 # "The Look" (7" Version) – 3:58 # "Silver Blue" (Demo) – 4:06 # "Sleeping Single" (Demo) – 3:46 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} '95 Remix "The Look" was remixed in 1995 and re-released exclusively in the United Kingdom in conjunction with the release of their first greatest hits compilation, Don't Bore Us, Get to the Chorus! Roxette's Greatest Hits. This version of the song does not appear on the album, but two of the versions from this single were eventually included on the European release of the single "She Doesn't Live Here Anymore" (1996). Formats and track listings * UK CD1 (CDEMS406) # "The Look" (Chaps 1995 Remix) – 5:08 # "The Look" (Chaps Donna Bass Mix) – 6:53 # "The Look" (Rapino Club Mix) – 5:22 # "The Look" (Rapino Dub Mix) – 5:14 * UK CD2 (CDEMS406) # "The Look" (Chaps 1995 Remix) – 5:10 # "The Look" (Original Version) – 3:59 # "Crazy About You" – 3:59 # "Dressed for Success" (U.S. Mix) – 4:53 Charts Cover versions * Candlelight Red included a modern rock cover of the song on their 2011 album The Wreckage, and released the single "She's Got the Look" in March 2012. Appearances in other media The first appearance of "The Look" on a TV show was during a montage featuring Erika Eleniak and Chris Gartin in the Baywatch episode "The Cretin of the Shallows" of the first season broadcast on 1 December 1989. In the 1990s, an adaptation of "The Look" was used in a television advertisement for India's Lakmé Cosmetics featuring Aishwariya Rai. In 2009, the song was prominently featured in a marketing campaign for Grand Theft Auto IV. It can also be heard on in-game radio station Vice City FM. The track also appears as a playable track in the 2010 music rhythm game Rock Band 3. The song was mentioned in the Family Guy episode "Baby Not on Board" when Stewie announced his remorse for staying up all night listening to Persian radio. It served as the theme song for the TV Land reality TV competition She's Got the Look. The song was covered by Filipina singer Sarah Geronimo, and it was used as a promotion for Jag when she became the new endorser of the clothing brand. The song was covered by Taiwanese artist Luantan Ascent (亂彈阿翔). It was used as an insert song for the movie Second Chance (逆轉勝) and was also featured in its promotional teaser trailer. The season 2 premiere episode of the FOX series Scream Queens featured the song in a scene where the Chanels see Dr. Brock Holt showering in the hospital locker room. References External links * Category:Roxette songs Category:1989 singles Category:1995 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Scott Speer Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Songs written by Per Gessle Category:1988 songs Category:EMI Records singles